Products are commonly packaged by a manufacturer or distributor prior to sale. This sort of packaging is referred to as “retail packaging.” Retail packaging varies widely depending on the products to be packaged, the size and the weight of the products, the durability or fragility of the products, where and how the products are to be sold, and numerous other factors. The retail packaging for a particular product is often designed specifically for the particular product. Considerable time and expense goes into designing retail packaging for a product. Due to the specialized nature of retail packaging, the retail packaging for one product is not likely to be suitable for another product. Thus, the cost of designing retail packaging for a product significantly increases the cost of making the product available for sale. Such upfront design costs may make retail packaging of some low volume or limited run products cost prohibitive.
Products and other items (collectively referred to as “items”) may subsequently be packaged for storage and/or shipping. This sort of packaging is referred to as “non-retail packaging.” Non-retail packaging typically employs general-purpose packaging supplies, such as cardboard boxes, bubble wrap, polystyrene peanuts, tissue paper, shrinkwrap, packing tape, and the like. Such general-purpose packaging supplies are readily available, but are not particularly suited for the specific items to be packaged. Consequently, items may be damaged during storage and/or transportation. Furthermore, the effectiveness of packaging is dependent largely on how the user chooses to package the item. Many users lack the skills or experience to effectively package items.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved methods of retail and non-retail packaging.